1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device having a connector device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device refers to a portable device that allows a user to access various digital content. The electronic device may include a portable terminal that enables transmission/reception to a device that allows the user to access various contents, such as an MP3 player, a PMP, and/or a wearable device, such as a smart watch or a Head Mounted Device (HMD), such as an eyeglass-type monitor.
Due to their portability, the above-mentioned electronic devices have been widely distributed to users and are used in various use environments regardless of time and place. In particular, recently, according to various leisure activities, the electronic devices are frequently exposed to various external environments. For example, the electronic devices are frequently placed in users' pockets or the like. Frequently, users carry the electronic devices even when they are in areas or environments that may be damaging to electronic devices, such as wet or hot environments (e.g., a health spa, a sauna, a washroom, or a lavatory). Users frequently carry their electronic devices when engaging in various outdoor activities that may be damaging to electronic equipment. For example, In the summer, users frequently carry the electronic devices even while enjoying outdoor activities, such as swimming or playing in the water. Also for example, in the winter, users frequently carry the electronic devices even while enjoying outdoor activities such as snowboarding or skiing.